


a swim with a shark

by wreckingtomlinson (karasunonolibero)



Series: breath of the wild AU [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crack, HARRY HAS TWO DICKS OKAY?? OKAY, HARRY IS A SHARK MAN AND HAS TWO (2) PENISES, M/M, how else am i supposed to tag this it's explicit, just so we are clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: “So...when you said to mount you, I’m hoping that has more than one meaning.”“Would you like to find out?” Harry smirks at him and opens a door.Louis spots the large water bed inside and smirks right back. “Show me, Prince Harry of the Zora.”~a short, smutty oneshot fromhalf remembered, halfway across the world.





	a swim with a shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysmashlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmashlesbian/gifts), [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/gifts), [reveries_passions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveries_passions/gifts).



> so uhhh this fits into the botw au verse in the middle of [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486641/chapters/35955834) after harry takes louis to his room. i don't know what happened or how we got here but it happened and we all have to live with it now
> 
> title is adapted from [swim with the sharks](https://youtu.be/bIMLtD6gpTk) by power 5000

“So...when you said to mount you, I’m hoping that has more than one meaning.”

“Would you like to find out?” Harry smirks at him and opens a door.

Louis spots the large water bed inside and smirks right back. “Show me, Prince Harry of the Zora.”

Grinning widely, Harry scoops Louis up into his arms, drawing a surprised yelp from the Hylian, and darts inside, letting the door shut behind them.

“I said _show_ me, not manhandle me!” Louis protests as Harry deposits him on the water bed, though he does laugh a bit when he bounces on the mattress.

“You’re very small and easy to pick up. Can you blame me?” Harry points out, crawling up on the bed next to Louis and pulling him into his lap.

Louis goes easily, straddling Harry’s lap so his knees are on either side of the Zora’s hips as their mouths meet in a hungry kiss. Harry’s tongue, much longer and thicker than his own, laps into his mouth, parting his lips and leaving him unable to do much more than allow Harry to _take_ the kiss from him and render him breathless.

Now, Louis might not remember much from before his century-long sleep, but he does seem to know how sex works. And somehow, though he can’t remember who it was with, he knows he’s had it. Thank Hylia—otherwise, this would be embarrassing. What he isn’t sure of, though, is how sex with a Zora twice his height is supposed to work. He pulls back and their lips separate with a wet smacking sound. Harry mutters something indistinguishable and buries his face in Louis’ neck, nuzzling and sucking at the skin there like he can’t get enough. “Harry?”

“Mmm?” Harry doesn’t stop.

“Harry!” Louis tugs at his head tail to get his attention.

Harry hisses, like he had the first time Louis pulled on his tail by accident, chest rumbling with the sound. He nips Louis just enough to graze the skin at the base of his neck before finally meeting his gaze. His pupils are little more than slits, similar to when Louis had put the Zora armor on in the throne room. “What is it?”

“I, um.” Louis blushes, and Harry’s expression melts into one of surprise.

“Are you a virgin?” he asks.

“I don’t think so. I mean, I know I’ve had sex. Like, I know how it works. I just don’t remember who it was with or like, any details,” Louis admits, hoping this won’t put a damper on their plans.

“It’s alright,” Harry assures him. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“So, um…” Louis motions to Harry’s front, where he’s completely smooth. “Am I gonna fuck you, then, or…?”

Harry chuckles. “Let me show you.” He reaches down between them, rubbing over a slit between his legs that Louis hadn’t noticed before. Lithe fingers stroke gently over the opening, and Harry moans softly as he plays with himself. Louis finds it fascinating in a strange way, but nothing could have prepared him for what happens next.

As Harry teases himself, the slit starts to peek open, and his cock emerges. Wait, no, that’s—

“You have two dicks?” Louis can’t help but blurt out, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry, was that rude?”

Harry laughs once he’s fully coaxed the twin members from their slit, gripping them both in one giant hand. “I’m aware it’s quite different from what you’re working with.”

“I—” Louis trails off, shaking his head. He can’t take his eyes off of the cocks. They jut out from Harry’s body in a horizontal V shape, two ribbed shafts at least eight inches in length and considerably thick. The base instincts in him that even an enchanted sleep couldn’t erase are telling him he wants those in him. In his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. “Fuck, Harry. Can I touch?”

“Please.”

Louis grips one curiously, biting back a moan as he realizes he can just barely get his hand wrapped around one of them. His fingers explore the bumps and ridges, so unlike his own smooth cock, and he shivers imagining just one of these filling him up. “Oh, Goddess, Harry, this is so fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice has gone gravelly and low, and he starts stroking the other one. “Want me to fuck you on my cocks?”

Louis nods absently. “Yeah, fuck, I want them in me.” He slides to the floor between Harry’s legs, shuffling forward on his knees and licking over the head of one experimentally.

“Oh—oh!” Harry sputters out in surprise. “Louis, what are you doing?”

Louis looks up. “Wait a second. Have you never had a blowjob before?”

“No! That’s not something we do!”

Louis chuckles. “Goddess, you’re really missing out. How come you don’t do blowjobs?” By way of answering, Harry just bares his two rows of razor-sharp canines. “…Right. Well, just relax and enjoy it, yeah?”

Harry nods, and Louis takes that as his cue to keep going. He drags his tongue up the length of one, feeling every bump and ridge of Harry’s cock under his tongue, while his other strokes the prince’s other shaft lazily.

“Oh, Louis, please, don’t stop.” Harry sounds breathless above him, hands gripping the edge of the bed so tightly he pulls the sheets out from where they’ve been tucked under the mattress.

“I’m just getting started.” With a devilish grin, Louis sits up on his knees and fits his mouth over the head of Harry’s cock, moaning aloud at the girth. Harry’s bigger than he looks, stretching his mouth pleasantly.

“Louis…”

In response, Louis hums, making his lips vibrate and hoping Harry can feel it. He feels Harry’s fingers gripping his hair, tugging him down and forcing more of that ridged length into his throat. He manages to take a few more inches before he’s sputtering and choking; Harry immediately lets go.

“Did I hurt you? Louis? Are you alright?” he’s asking in a panicked voice.

Louis wipes the spit from his mouth, smiling at Harry’s immediate worry. “M’fine, Harry, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re very—”

“If you call me small one more time I’m not sucking your dick. Either one of them.”

“You just seem very…fragile! All Hylians are, really, compared to us Zora, and we can be rather aggressive lovers. You’ll tell me if I’m too rough, won’t you?”

Louis grips Harry’s hand and kisses his palm. “I will. I promise. It’s very sweet of you to worry. Now, are you going to let me blow you or not?”

“Please.” It comes out almost like he’s begging, and Louis kind of likes being able to make Harry beg, even when he’s the one on his knees. But since Harry asked so nicely, who is he to deny the prince his pleasure? Louis drops his jaw and swallows him down once again. Harry’s hand is back in his hair, and Louis reaches up to lace his fingers through his lover’s, silently telling him he doesn’t need to be gentle. Harry seems to get the hint, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair and pushing down till Louis’ throat constricts again. He can’t quite fit _all_ of Harry in his throat, but the prince seems to be enjoying it, so Louis doesn’t force himself.

He hollows his cheeks as he comes up, grinning at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “Is that good for you?”

“Lou,” is all Harry can manage in reply, his voie sounding strangled and hoarse as though he’s the one who’s just had a cock in his mouth. “Can you—can you do that again?”

“Course I can.” Louis pauses to press a chaste kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh before lowering his head once again. Harry winds his thick fingers through Louis’ hair, and they fall into a rhythm. Harry’s still hesitant, so Louis does all the work, using his hand to stroke the few inches he can’t fit in his mouth and listening for any sounds of pleasure that tell him what Harry likes.

Suddenly, there’s a sharp yank to his hair and he’s being tugged off, coughing as he catches his breath. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not ready to come yet.” Harry hauls him back up onto the bed for another fierce kiss. “I want to come inside you.”

Louis bodily _shivers_ at that, his own neglected cock twitching at the idea. “Fuck, please.”

Harry frowns down at his hand for a moment, and Louis realizes what the issue is. “I can’t prep you,” Harry mutters, picking at his sharp needle-like talons.

“It’s alright. I can do it myself,” Louis assures him, shifting back a bit to start shucking off the armor.

“Hold on. I have something that may help.” Harry springs off the bed, returning seconds later with a vial of translucent blue liquid.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a pain reliever potion. And a good lubricant, I’ve been told.” The nerve of Harry to look sheepish right now, _honestly._

Louis all but swipes it from Harry’s hand. “I use this?”

“I hear some Hylians use oil, but this is the closest thing we have.”

“I’ll take it.” Louis uncorks the bottle and pours a bit over two of his fingers, sitting up on his knees and reaching behind himself.

“Is it weird if I watch?”

“I don’t care,” Louis says rather shortly, too preoccupied with working the first finger into his ass to care whether Harry watches or not. He makes quick work of the prep, just relaxing and getting used to the feeling of something inside him; he’s too impatient when there’s not one, but two cocks waiting for him. “Fuck, I’m ready.”

“Alright, my darling.” Harry strokes a giant hand along Louis’ spine, resting in the dip of his back. “How do you want it?”

Louis takes his fingers out and crawls up to the pillows, lying down on his back and spreading his legs. “Probably easiest, right?”

“Up to you.” Harry crawls between Louis’ thighs, pushing them wider yet. “Will it be good for you like this?”

“However you fuck me is probably going to blow my mind, so hurry up.”

Harry reaches for the potion again, slicking up one of his cocks and lining up with Louis’ entrance. Louis isn’t embarrassed to say his breath hitches when he feels the tip start to press against his hole.

“Please—”

“Should I stop?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Harry pushes inside with one solid thrust, and Louis’ vision whites out for a split second. It’s so much, so fast, but whatever was in the potion negates any pain he would have felt otherwise—it’s all blinding pleasure.

“Goddess!” he gasps, hands twisting in the sheets as he meets Harry’s gaze. The only way to describe how he feels is _full_ —Harry’s hitting every pleaure point, even the ones Louis didn’t know existed, and the satisfaction at being so stuffed full draws a low groan of contentment from deep in his chest.

The prince’s eyes are little more than slits, golden in the blue glow of the room, pinning him in place more effectively than his hands ever could. “Alright?”

“Fuck, s’alright, just need you to _move_ ,” Louis pleads, hips giving a stuttery but curious roll.

Harry kisses him deeply, pulling out slowly just to thrust back in. “Holy Hylia, your _ass_ , Louis,” he moans.

Louis can’t form any more words to describe how good Harry feels inside him. The bumps that felt so alien in his mouth are working magic in his ass, each ridge caressing his walls so deliciously it makes his eyes flutter shut every time Harry moves.

Harry hovers over him, hands planted into the bed on either side of Louis’ head as he fucks into him deeper. “You’re—so fucking tight, _fuck_.”

“Haven’t been laid in a hundred years,” Louis manages to huff out, earning himself a swift pinch to the nipple in retaliation.

“Want me to slow down, then?”

“Don’t you dare.” Louis pulls at Harry’s head tail, which he’s quickly come to realize is a turn-on, and moans when Harry’s hips stutter inside him. “I figured out your secret, by the way.”

Harry growls. “You can see why I didn’t want you pulling on it minutes after we first met.”

“Yeah, but I think I get to pull it now, especially when it makes you do this.” Louis tugs again, wanting that sensation again.

“You’re a menace of a Hylian,” Harry informs him, nipping his shoulder.

“Shut up and give it to me.”

And Harry does, leaning his weight on his hands and staring to fuck him in earnest now. His thrusts are short, but he stays deep; the sensation of being _so_ full is almost more than Louis can take, especially with the bumps grazing his prostate with every thrust in and out. It’s embarrassing, really, how close he is to coming.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m close already.”

“Come with me,” Harry implores him, wrapping a hand around Louis’ cock and starting to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. “Come on, fuck, prettiest Hylian I’ve ever seen, Goddess, so good for me—”

Louis arches his back and comes with a shout of Harry’s name, and then immediately passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> i didn't try very hard
> 
> please read the rest of the botw verse


End file.
